The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of soap solution dispenser which is of the type comprising an exchangeable refill cartridge or supply container which is housed in a housing or casing and designed to hold aqueous soap solution, a device for emptying the cartridge or container, a solution level indicator, and a device for producing separate portions of soap foam.
There are already known to the art soap solution dispensers of the aforementioned general type (exemplified by soap dispensers of CWS International AG, a Swiss firm located at Zurich, Switzerland) which are used to dispense soap in numerous public and private lavatories, washrooms and similar facilites, in order to hygienically wash the hands of persons using such facilities.
Due to frequent use of such equipment, there is particularly prevalent the problem of refilling the aqueous soap solution. The supply containers or cartridges which are presently employed, working with solution level monitoring, are afflicted with the drawback that they require a relatively tedious replacement procedure for exchanging the spent cartridges or supply containers. Furthermore, the liquid level monitor is coupled with a reverse system for the aqueous soap solution, and thus, there is no clear indication of whether or not the cartridge is empty.